


Domestic Bliss

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [28]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, this is honestly probably the sweetest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Heart warming rikey family, from a very special Christmas gift to first words.





	Domestic Bliss

“Ray, c'mon, breakfast is ready!” 

Mikey wiped his hand on his jeans, having set the last of the food on the table. Ray didn’t know it, but this was a special breakfast indeed. He’d “accidentally” forgotten to give Ray phone of his Christmas gifts and he had decided breakfast was the perfect time to give it to him. He was smiling at just the thought of his reaction. This was gonna be great.

“Morning, babe.” Ray thunked down the stairs, giving Mikey’s cheek a peck as he entered the dining room. “Breakfast smells great,” he added as he sat down. 

“I infused it with leftover holiday cheer,” Mikey replied cheerfully. “Hold on and let me get your coffee.”

“You’re the best.” Ray watched him go before stabbing into his omelette. Gosh, what had he done to deserve a guy like this? It had to be Fate, and she seemed to like him 

Mikey returned with the cup in hand. 

“I bought you this. Decided not to wrap it.” Mikey set the mug down. “Merry late Christmas.”

“Aw, thanks, love.” Ray grabbed the cup, taking a sip before holding it back to look at it. When he noticed the writing on the side, the mug was almost shattered across the tabletop. It…well it was totally unexpected.

“Mikes…is this a joke?” Ray looked to his husband standing beside him.

Mikey shook his head, smiling as he held up a sonogram in front of his apron. Ray broke out in a bigger smile than ever, jumping up to his feet and hugging him as right as he could, while he laughed happily 

“Oh my God, Mikey,” Ray cried joyously. “I…we’re having a baby!”

“I know, I know.” Mikey sounded equally excited as he held onto his husband tight. “I could hardly wait another day to tell you.”

“I’m glad you did.” Ray loosened his grip, still keeping his arms around Mikey as he looked down at him. “God…we’re finally gonna be parents.”

“Finally?” Mikey giggled. “Ray, we’ve only been married for two years.” 

“I know, I was expecting one months ago.” Ray kissed his nose, putting their foreheads together afterwards. 

“I’m glad this was such a big surprise for you then.” Mikey couldn’t stop beaming. 

“It’s the best present I could’ve asked for.” Ray’s eyes fell on Mikey’s middle. "Our little baby’s growing in you right now…I can hardly believe it.“ 

"It’s pretty surreal for me too.” Mikey’s hand moved to his belly. “It feels good, though. Like, yeah, there’s some gross symptoms, but I just keep thinking about the baby and I just…I can’t wait.”

“Me neither, babe.” Ray put his hand on Mikey’s. “Me neither.”

***

The time actually passed quickly. Mikey’s belly grew and so did their excitement as more and more activities became centered around the little one’s arrival. The parents-to-be spent their time getting baby things, brainstorming names and enjoying all the other fun things that come with a baby. There were some rough patches, but when the big day came, no one was readier or more excited than the Toros.

It was a magical moment. Their little girl was every bit as gorgeous as they’d dreamed her to be. From her soft, brown curls at the edge of her hair, to every little feature of her face that reflected her parents perfectly. Holding her, kissing her, even hearing her cries was a dream come true for the young lovers.

Once at home, they settled into the parenting routine without too much trouble. Mikey and Ray were a good team when it came to giving each other breaks, knowing when to let one parent handle or hold her, things like that. They both loved to cuddle her, sometimes together, and if they weren’t with her they were with each other.

One day, nearly six months after the baby was born, Ray came home from work to the sound of Mikey excitedly talking to his daughter. Ray smiled and followed the sound into the living room. Mikey was sitting on the floor, focused on their baby who was laying on her tummy in front of him. When Mikey noticed that Ray had come in, his eyes sparkled.

“Look, Row, daddy’s home,” he cooed, turning his daughter around to look at her dad. 

Rowan’s little face lot up in her sweet baby smile once she’d locked sight on her papa. Ray sat down against the other sofa, maybe ten feet away. 

“Come to daddy,” he encouraged, reaching out to her. 

Rowan made a happy sound, inching off across the floor in Rat’s direction. In no time she’d scooted across the floor right to her daddy’s waiting arms. Ray scooped her up, peppering her face with kisses. 

“That’s my baby girl,” Ray said proudly, holding her close.

“She waits for you all day, y’know.” Mikey sat beside them. “Her and I both.”

“Aw, my babies.” Ray kissed them both. “Just the thought of coming home to you makes my whole day worthwhile.”

“Good to know.” Mikey leaned Ray gently while the older boy snuggled their baby in his arms. Seeing his daughter and his husband together just made his heart soar. Being a parent was definitely Mikey’s dream job. Doing it with Ray…it wasn’t a job at all.

“We love you, mommy,” Ray said in a small voice, holding Rowan out to him.

“Mommy loves you too, cutie,” Mikey replied sweetly, pecking Rowan’s nose and making her squeak with delight. 

“No kiss for dad?” Ray pouted. “No fair.”

“Oh come here, you.” Mikey leaned in, kissing Ray softly for just a few moments, til he felt a little hand on his cheek. Mikey looked down to see Rowan looking up at them in confusion and disdain. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Mikey poked her cheek. “No kisses for daddy? He needs love too.“ 

"N…No.”

Ray and Mikey fell quiet, both looking at their daughter. She…that was…what? First, she didn’t it like it when they kissed and now she could express it verbally?

“Did you just tell mama no?” Mikey asked, holding her up a little.

“No,” Rowan repeated, still looking very serious.

"Omg, she says no!“ Ray cried proudly, hugging her and Mikey together. "Good job, Row.”

“Yeah, good word, baby.” Mikey kissed her head. 

Rowan wasn’t sure what she did. She’d just wanted mom and dad to stop…whatever that was that they were doing, because it just didn’t look right. Didn’t they say no when something was supposed to stop? Why was it so…surprising?

“C'mon, this needs to be celebrated.” Mikey stood up with them. “I’ve got mini ice cream cones in the fridge.”

“Yay, me first!” Ray ran off, giddy as a kid at the mention of ice cream.

Mikey chuckled softly, shifting Rowan a little.

“We gotta keep looking after him, huh?” Mikey kissed Rowans’ forehead as she smiled at him, putting her hand on Mikey’s cheek. “Yeah. we do. We love him soo much, the silly, happy, amazing, caring talented human that he is.”

“Baby, stop bragging about me, she doesn’t even know what that means yet.” Ray walked over, the box of little premade cones in. 

“I can’t help it.” Mikey bounced Rowan a little, taking a bite of the treat Ray offered him. “Mm, she’s just…she’s so alert and she pays attention to everything. I want those things to be what she starts repeating.”

“No, I’ll turn into a tomato with an afro.” Ray ate the rest of the little cone in one bite as Mikey giggled, shaking his head. 

“Daddy’s so silly, isn’t he Row?” Mikey nuzzled noses with her, making the little girl coo.

“Well mama’s pretty great too,” Ray insisted, kissing her cheek.

“Compromise…our family’s the best.” Mikey looked up at Ray. 

“I can agree with that.” Ray kissed Mikey’s head and then Rowan’s again. 

“Yeah…our baby girl.” Mikey rubbed her back a bit. “Having her…it’s the most amazing thing we’ve ever done.” 

“The most rewarding, the most fun, the most incredible thing that could’ve happened to us.” Ray caressed her chubby cheek. “It feels like she was born yesterday sometimes…growing up for fast.”

“I know…but, I mean…well when she gets too big…” Mikey looked down. “I do wanna have more kids.” 

“Really?” Ray lit up a bit, lifting Mikey’s head up gently.

“Really.” Mikey smiled and nodded. “I miss my little infant…I even miss being pregnant sometimes. Having her all snug inside me, feeling the kicks and everything…it’s sort of a really beautiful thing.”

“Well we’re definitely trying again next year then.” Ray kissed his cheek again. “In the meantime, though…baby’s first ice cream?”

Mikey nodded, smiling back at Rowan. The love of his life, created exclusively by him and the love of his life. What more could he ask for? As far as things went, Mikey considered his life perfect.


End file.
